classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darracq V8
The V8 was a car sports produced in 1905 by the automaker French Darracq. The realization of this huge competition car can be traced back to the previous Type MM, another Darracq racing has a huge engine to 4 cylinders of well 11,259 cm ³. This car's power up to 100 hp, collected some important successes, such as the speed record of 168.188 km / h, very high speed at the time. The Type MM picked up but also many failures, some of which are quite undeserved. Some technicians and testers of the Darracq leaders, including Victor and Victor Hemery Demogeot, became convinced that to have a car to dedicate to the attainment of pure speed record, it was necessary to take two engines of the Type MM and fuse them together into a single engine. They began work on the construction of this new car. The problems, however, came from the regulations, which established weight limits for vehicles engaged in these competitions. And the new car exceeded these limits because two huge engines like those of Type MM months in a row to form an 8-cylinder in-line required a hood longer and then a car body resulting larger and heavier. The only solution was to create a huge V8 then, that would reduce drastically ingombriall interno the bonnet. This engine was the result of the coupling of two engines of the Type MM, who had in common a single shaft. Among other things, it was realized that the weight savings also resulted from the use of a single shaft instead of two. We also chose to rebore the cylinders and it came to getting a motor-square, 170 mm of stroke and 140 mm bore. The displacement of the final was 25422 cm ³ and arrived to deliver a maximum power of 200 hp The car was finished in December of 1905 and was immediately made to examine an inspection team, under the eyes of two technicians and Hemery Demogeot. Shortly after, the car was used again to beat the record set shortly before the Type MM. The result was remarkable: the Darracq V8 reached the 176.420 km / h surpassing the previous record. Subsequently, the V8 further improved its records, reaching 186.19 km / h. But the difficult and quarrelsome character of Victor Hemery took him to have more frequent disagreements both within the French house, with both sporting authorities. This happened more and more often, until the non-Darracq was forced to fire him. At the head of the Darracq V8 then climbed Louis Chevrolet, who was able to establish a new record of € 189.98 km / h. Soon after, Marriot, always driving a V8, was able to further improve that record, bringing it to 196.22 km / h. And yet, Demogeot brought this record to the share of more than 197 km / h. Recently, a copy of the V8 has been completely rebuilt on the occasion of the centenary of his first record. Category:Darracq